Power of the Mind
by Mad Pierrot Le Fou
Summary: On hiatus, waiting to be redone.
1. Power of the Mind: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, save for a few.  
  
Power of the Mind  
  
Starfire and Raven silently flew above the city, observing the large amount of destruction. Streets, buildings, shops, lampposts, all destroyed. It was a wonder no one was hurt. The two landed near Cyborg and Beast Boy, Who were scouring the area around some smashed cars. "Have you two found anything Cyborg?" asked Starfire. Cyborg shook his head "Nope, how 'bout you two." "Regretfully, we did not find anything of significance" She answered.  
  
At that point, Robin climbed out of a nearby manhole, "Well, I didn't find anything, how'd you guys do?" "Miserably" said Raven. Robin sighed, "What could have done all this?" "Or who, maybe Slade had something to do with this." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Hey guys, I found something!!" yelled Beast Boy. They all clamored around Beast Boy, who was crouching down on the street. "What is that stuff?" said Cyborg. They all stared at a viscous black glob on the street. Beast Boy poked the glob with his finger, and stuck his tongue out in disgust as the substance slowly dripped back to the ground. "Well whatever it is, it sure ain't kosher," joked Beast Boy.  
  
Raven stared at the substance intently. She could almost recognize it. "Where have I seen this stuff before?" She thought as she continued to stare. Suddenly, the glob rippled. Raven blinked, had she really seen it move?  
  
"GRAAAAAHHH"  
  
They all stood up as guttural roar tore through the night.  
  
They all wheeled around, and readied themselves for action. Cyborg activated his sonic arm, Raven levitated a piece of rubble, Beast Boy changed into a wolf, Starfire's hands and eyes glowed green, and Robin pulled out his Bo staff. They all stood for a few moments, ready to strike, but nothing happened. "What was that? It sounded like Cy's stomach after bean burrito night" said Beast Boy.  
  
"No Idea" said Robin as he retracted his staff.  
  
At that second, the wall nearest them exploded in a shower of glass and rubble. Raven looked up, and gasped at the imposing figure in front of her.  
  
She stared at the thirteen-foot tall abomination towering above her. Its skin was black, save for the red swirls on its chest. Its legs were thick and muscular, also covered with red swirls, and the heels were raised from the ground. Its foot ended in two claws that dug into the ground. Her eyes traveled upward, to its large muscular body. Its body looked very smooth, and also very broad. Its arms, like the legs, were very muscular and had red swirls. The hands were adorned with gruesome looking claws, each about seven to eight inches in length, except for the middle fingers/claws, which were almost three times as long and curved in like giant sickles.  
  
Her eyes then traveled further upward, and she finally got a good look at the abominations head. Its head was perfectly proportioned with its body. The face, which was its most disturbing feature, had no eyes, ears, or nose. What it did have, however, was a mouth. Teeth protruded from the abomination's maw, and pointed outward, so they jutted out from the mouth in some deformed triangle. She also noticed that the same black substance that they found in the street, was dripping from the abomination's maw.  
  
The abomination also had "hair," if you would like to call it that. Thick rope like tentacles extended from the creatures head to its knee's. These dreadlock like tendrils were also adorned with red swirls extending from the base to the tip. Six spines protruded from its back, three on each side, and, like most parts of its body, sported red swirls.  
  
The abomination reared back its malformed head, and let out another guttural roar, spraying little black dots on the titans.  
  
They all came to their senses, and leapt into action. Cyborg tried to grab the abomination, but it backhanded Cyborg with its left arm. Beast Boy changed into a bull, and charged. The abomination grasped the bull's horns, and anchored itself to the ground with its claws. It then lifted the bull up, and tossed it aside.  
  
The abomination turned in time to see a small disk coming at it, and it instinctively raised its arm up in defense. Its arm froze as Robin's freeze disk struck its arm. Robin jumped into the air with his staff, and shattered the abominations frozen arm. Robin smiled, but it soon faded as the stump that was once the creature's arm extended into a rippling amorphous mass, and reformed into another arm. "Watch out guys, it can regenerate its limbs!" yelled Robin.  
  
Starfire's hands glowed neon green, and she let her star bolts fly loose. She hit the abomination, and cheered as it flew back into a parked car.  
  
Unfortunately, her cries were cut short as the abomination rose once more. The creature turned its head in her direction, reared back, and jerked downward. Its "hair" dove into the ground, then rose up under Starfire, and wrapped around her lithe form. She struggled, but to no avail.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouted Raven, and a car rose and flew towards the abomination. The car slammed into it, and it released its grip on Starfire and flew back into a clothing boutique.  
  
The abomination rose and charged at the two girls. Cyborg got in front of the two girls and fired at the charging creature. The sound wave hit its mark dead-on, but the abomination was unfazed, and continued to charge through the wave. As it grew closer to Cyborg, it put its left arm out to the side. The abomination then swung at Cyborg, who raised his own arm in defense. The abomination's scythe like claw cut through Cyborg's right arm, removing it completely.  
  
Raven concentrated and fired a blast of telekinetic force at the abomination, forcing it back a few feet.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouted Raven, and a transparent black blade flew towards the abomination.  
  
The abomination leapt into the air, dodging the blade, but Raven used her telekinetic powers to change the blades direction, and sent it back towards the malformed creature, and sliced it in half.  
  
Raven sighed in relief, but was caught off-guard when the abomination's top half pushed itself up, and fired its claws at her from its left hand.  
  
Raven tried to dodge the spikes, but still got hit in her side. She fell to the ground, and looked up in time to see the abomination reattach it's to halves together.  
  
She tried to move, but the pain in her side stopped her, and blood flowed from her wound, soaking her cloak.  
  
The creature stood over her now, black fluid dripping from its maw. It raised its scythe like claw, and prepared to strike. Starfire saw the horrid thing prepare to attack Raven, so she dove towards it.  
  
Raven was about to say her chant, but before the words could escape her mouth, Starfire tackled the creature, sending it right into a tanker that was parked at the nearby gas station.  
  
The tanker exploded, sending a shower of fire to rain over the area.  
  
"Umm. . .oops" said Starfire.  
  
Raven healed her wound and stood up. What was that thing? She thought as she stared into the torrent of fire.  
  
"GRRAAAAHHHH"  
  
"No way" said Beast Boy, as the creature came into view.  
  
They all watched the creature emerge from the flame, the fire licking its rippling body. An arm was missing, and they watched in horror as it regenerated.  
  
Robin pulled out his freeze disks, and Cyborg activated his sonic arm (his left). "Ready Cyborg!" shouted Robin, and Cyborg responded with a nod, "Lets get this overgrown piece of gelatin!" They both got ready to attack, but stopped as the abomination reared its head back once again.  
  
"What's it doing?!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
The creature thrust its head forward, and let out another howl, but this time the air from the things mouth distorted, and shot forward in a cone shape.  
  
As the sound cone shot forward, the ground tore up in its path, and all the glass nearby shattered.  
  
Cyborg then felt a pair of claws grasp his shoulders, and Robin felt a pair of hands grab him under his arms, and they were both lifted off the ground, away from the cones path. Cyborg and Robin turned their heads to see Beast Boy carrying Cyborg as a Pterodactyl, Starfire carrying Robin, and Raven floating in-between them with her blood soaked cloak covering her body.  
  
The abomination turned its head upward, and fired another cone, but they were too high up for the cone to hit them.  
  
"Well that was close," said Cyborg as he watched the creature below, and Robin nodded in agreement.  
  
Starfire gasped and yelled, "Look! It is doing something else!" They all looked down to see the abomination spasm and ripple once again. As it continued to spasm, the three spines on each side of its back joined with each other, and a thick membrane grew in the space between each of the three spines.  
  
They all gasped as the creature let out a guttural roar, and flexed its newly formed wings. The abomination flapped its wings in long, hard motions, until it rose off the ground. They all got ready for action as it flew towards them.  
  
Robin threw his freeze disks, but the abomination swooped, dodged them, and fired its sound cone. Robin and Starfire were blasted back from the cone, and crashed onto the nearby roof. The abomination then turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg aimed, and fired his sonic wave, but it once again swooped downward and dodged the sonic wave.  
  
The abomination kept its distance from the two, but after a few moments, it decided to act. It pulled back its left arm, and swung at them, shooting its claws at them. Beast Boy dropped Cyborg onto the roof below them, changed into a hawk, and dodged the spikes, then changed into a gorilla, and landed on the same roof as the others.  
  
The only person in the air now was Raven. She and the abomination circled through the air, eyeing each other carefully, and waiting for the other to make the first move. The abomination stopped moving, and so did Raven. It slowly lowered itself to the ground, and motioned for Raven to follow. The two landed gracefully. The abomination's wings then quivered and rippled, the membrane retracted, and the wings were the six spines once again.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you doing this?!" Raven yelled.  
  
"You will know soon enough my beautiful black bird," said a soothing voice in her head.  
  
The abomination then lifted its left foot off the ground, and then stomped down, sending a telekinetic shockwave through the ground, and knocking Raven off her feet. It roared, and Raven looked up to see the abomination's tentacles/hair/dreadlocks move apart, and menacing foot-and-a-half long horn grow on the top its head. The abomination roared again, and charged at her.  
  
It was halfway to her, when a gorilla fell onto its back. The abomination whipped around and threw the gorilla off its back. The gorilla, however, changed into a panther in midair, and landed on its feet.  
  
"Hey ugly, chew on this!" The abomination turned in time to see a car flying through the air towards it. It lowered its left arm, and with one swift fluid motion, it cut the car in half. Cyborg, after throwing the car, activated his sonic arm, and tried to aim at the acclaimed grotesque creature.  
  
The abomination charged towards Cyborg, who finally got a lock onto his target, and fired. The abomination continued to charge through Cyborg's blast, and hit him dead on with its horn. The horn gored right through Cyborgs left shoulder. It then lifted Cyborg off the ground, horn still embedded in his shoulder, and flung him at Beast Boy, who changed back into a gorilla, and caught Cyborg.  
  
Starfire flew behind the abomination, and fired her star bolts at its back. The abomination almost fell forward, but managed to stay upright. It then whipped its head around towards Starfire, and its tentacles extended and slammed her back.  
  
Robin dropped down in front of Starfire, and threw his bird-a-rang at the abomination, who promptly swatted it out of the air like it was nothing. The abomination slowly walked towards Robin and Starfire, but stopped suddenly, and turned around. Robin and Starfire looked past the abomination, and saw Raven.  
  
She was engulfed in crackling black energy, and her eyes were glowing red.  
  
"This ends now," she said in an ominous voice, and then raised her hands at the abomination. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, and waves of black telekinetic energy shot forward, hitting it with tremendous force. It was blown back quite a bit from the blast.  
  
The abomination regained its footing, and slowly walked towards Raven in an intimidating fashion. Raven calmed down, and her eyes changed from red, to black. Raven motioned her hand away from the abomination, but kept eerily silent. As soon as the abomination got into the middle of the road intersection, Raven swung her hand back towards it. The abomination was abruptly hit by a semi's cab.  
  
The semi cab exploded in a blast of fire and metal shrapnel. Raven watched as the abomination staggered out from the wreckage. The abomination walked towards Raven, but slowly fell, and was silent.  
  
Raven walked over to the lifeless form in the street, and watched as it slowly rippled and melted into a formless black and red puddle. "Wow Raven, that was great the way you just smashed him with that semi, and how you blew it back with that tele-stuff you use and. . ." Raven did not listen as Beast Boy continued to ramble. Instead, her thoughts where focused on something else.  
  
"Who did that voice belong to, and why did he send this thing here"? She thought as she slipped her torn, blood soaked cloak over here body, and stared as the abomination slowly melted into the ground.  
  
****  
  
A black cloaked figure surveyed the titans as they watched his construct melt. He was watching two in particular, the two young females. The longhaired female was very beautiful and held great potential. But the other one, the black haired female, could she in fact be a. . .  
  
"Maverik. . ." he said while lifting up an odd looking communications device. "Yes my lord?" replied a regal sounding male voice from the communicator. "Maverik, I want you to dig up some information for me, in your own unique way of course," said the cloaked male with a sly grin. The person on the other end gave an audible chuckle "Heh. . .yes, of course my lord, but may I inquire as to why you wish for me to use my own. . .heh. . ."special" form of information gathering?"  
  
"Because. . ." replied the cloaked male, ". . .I doubt anyone would relinquish information on a Wilder willingly."  
  
"A. . .a real Wilder my lord? Heh. . .yes, I will get right on it. What is the supposed Wilder's name my lord?" asked Maverik. "Raven. . .of the Teen Titans" replied the cloaked figure. "Yes my lord, I shall get right on the task you have assigned to me, and. . ." Maverik added ". . .I shall take great. . .heh. . .pleasure in doing so."  
  
The cloaked figure switched off his communicator, and looked back down at the titans, who were being congratulated by the police and civilians. He glared at the people. "Disgusting humans" he spat out with vehemence. Even so, humans could not bring the feeling he had down. He looked into the moon, and for the first time in centuries, he felt happy.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Power of the Mind Ch 1: Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, save a few.  
  
Power of the Mind: Acquaintance  
  
The Titans, after the trials of the night, had finally reached their tower. After entering the large building Raven quickly ascended the stairs to her room. Robin followed suite, and left to study in his room.  
  
"I get first player!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran into their living room. "Oh no you don't!" yelled back Cyborg, but before running off after the green changeling, he turned to Starfire, "Hey Star, I found this in the mail slot, and its addressed to you." She took the parcel that he held out and eyed it carefully. I looked just like any ordinary package, save for a few minor details. It was a black box, adorned with a carefully tied deep red ribbon. The strangest feature was that underneath the exquisitely tied bow, was a single black rose.  
  
Starfire pulled the rose from underneath the bow, and gingerly sniffed it. She could not quite determine the flowers aroma, but nonetheless, it still smelled wonderful. "Who's it from?" questioned Cyborg, "I have no idea, there is no card, just this rose" she replied as she held up the black rose. "Heh, looks like someone has a secret admirer" joked Cyborg. Starfire blushed a deep crimson, gave a quick 'thank you', and squealed in delight as she hopped up the stairs to her room.  
  
Cyborg just shook his head while smiling before turning. "Hey! Get your grubby hand off that controller," he yelled before dashing into the other room.  
  
*****  
  
Starfire flopped onto her bed with the black parcel clutched close to her chest, and the black rose clenched in her hand. She giggled as she thought of who might send her a gift. "Robin perhaps, no, he's to busy, and Beast Boy and Cyborg don't think of me in an intimate sense." She closed her eyes and tried to guess what her mystery admirer might look like. "Hmm, maybe he has blonde hair, no, possibly black, and I guess he may dress the same. . ."  
  
She continued to think of how her 'dream guy' would look like, and drifted off to sleep. She awoke later, and noticed the sun descending behind the mountains; she had slept the whole day. She noticed the package held in her arms. "Oh my, I haven't even opened it yet." She carefully undid the red bow, and lifted the top off. She pushed aside the soft tissue wrappings, and gasped in surprise as she withdrew a beautifully ornate hand mirror. She inspected it very closely, admiring the beautiful black frame (black seemed to be a becoming theme here) with its polished shine. Smiling, she looked into the mirror, and pushed back her auburn hair.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash of light expelled from the mirror. Her expression became vacant, and her arms fell to her sides, though she still held the mirror. Her eyes half closed and glazed over. She stood in the same spot for a few minutes, not moving, and not making any sounds. "Starfire. . .Starfire, walk out into the hall Starfire." Starfire did not recognize the strange eerie voice, but she listened anyway, and walked out into the hall, the vacant, emotionless look still on her face. "What's the matter Starfire?" The voice inside her mind asked. "N. . .Nothings wro. . .wrong" she replied out loud in a feeble almost pleading voice that did not sound anywhere close to the truth. Still in a trance like state, she continued down the hall. "Do not lie to me Starfire, I can see all your innermost thoughts, you feel that you do not belong in this world, and you are correct, you don't." "I. . .don't?" "No, you don't, you belong with me, I am the only one that can truly understand you. You try to make yourself believe that Robin and the others care about you, but you are only trying to fool yourself." "I. . .Is that true?" "It IS true. Come to me Starfire, and be happy for real, for once."  
  
Starfire stopped. She was on the roof of the tower. She looked of into the starry sky, and saw a shadowy figure. "Come to me Starfire, and be happy, for once, for real." Starfire smiled, and lifted her arms up, making it look like she had wings. "Come to me Starfire, you are an angel, you are better than them, they do not deserve you, they cannot have you, come to me." She slowly tilted forward, the smile still on her face. The shadowy figure moved towards her, ready to catch her it's outstretched arms. But something went wrong.  
  
The shadowy figure let out a scream of pain, and grasped its head as Starfire fell forward. She sped towards the ground, the vacant smile still on her face. As she fell, the mirror escaped from her grasp, and shattered on the approaching ground. The vacant expression left Starfire's face, and she became fully aware of her surroundings. She screamed as she watched the ground come closer and closer. She fortunately stopped just in time, her feet slammed into the ground, cracking the earth beneath her.  
  
She fell to her knees, and started to breath heavily. She sighed as she finally calmed down. She looked over towards the shattered mirror, only to find it was repaired, and had a black rose resting on top of it. "I am sorry my dear." She looked up to see the shadowed figure, though it, or more appropriately he, was no longer covered in shadows. Her eyes traveled upward, black shoes, black pants, a black shirt and gray sweater, and a black coat to go with it all. She could not distinguish the face though, which was still hidden by the shadows. "I am truly sorry, another time I suppose, au revoir mademoiselle." He bowed obsequiously, and slowly disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
Starfire gathered the mirror and black rose, and turned back towards the tower.  
  
She saw Raven standing only a few feet away  
  
The two stared at each other for a while, neither saying a sound, nor making any moves. Finally, after a while, Raven turned away from Starfire, and slowly walked back towards the tower. Starfire watched as Raven continued towards the tower. She felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek, but did not bother to wipe it away. After a while, she followed suite, and walked back towards the tower, the rose and mirror clutched close her heart.  
  
*****  
  
Jinx Sighed, it was bad enough being in jail, but being in jail with these complete morons was almost unbearable. She narrowed her eyes into a glare as she watched Mammoth, who was currently with her and a large number of others in the jail mess hall, dump the food from his tray into his waiting mouth, and then take Gizmo's, Control Freaks, and The Amazing Mumbos' food and do the same. Her glare deepened as flecks of food hit her face, and purple electricity flared from her eyes. The nearby guard caught sight of this, and gave her a sharp jab with the butt of his rifle, and walked back to his post.  
  
"What's the Matter Jinx, you haven't even touched your food," asked Mammoth as he grabbed her plate and shoveled down her would be food. "Oh nothing, just wondering how I ended up here with all you idiots" she answered and gestured to all the other inmates. " Now just wait a tick, you know very well why you're here my saucy young lass, you got thumped by those brat titans like the rest of us lot" said the nearby Mad Mod with his crisp British accent, and Mumbo agreed with a nod. Jinx glared again, but said nothing.  
  
The guards started to move towards them, signaling that their 'lunch' was almost over. Jinx's eyes shifted back to Mammoth, and she noticed that he was perspiring profusely. "Did it just get hot in here, or is it just me?" Jinx was about to respond, but she also felt the room heat up. Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the guards looked around for the cause.  
  
The room started to get unbearably hot, though that didn't deter Jinx from taking advantage of the moment. She mumbled a few words under her breath, and one of the guards flew across the room with a jolt of purple energy. She was about to make a break for the exit, but another tremor knocked her off her feet. She looked up, and saw part of the floor begin to bubble. She scooted back as the ground in front of her melted and something slowly rose up from the newly made hole. She gasped as she made out the form a female rise from the hole, covered in flames. The figure stepped forward and the flame died down, leaving a quite attractive young female standing.  
  
She had deep red hair, red eyes; she wore thick brown leather clothing, such as gloves and boots. She looked to be in her early twenties, and had slight Asian features. The female looked around, then turned back to the hole, "All clear!" she called into the hole, and two more people crawled out, one male, the other female. The male looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. He had tan pale skin and was very muscular, VERY muscular. Though his height, around 7 feet or more, proportioned well with his muscle. His eyes were light blue, and an army green beret covered his hair, which was short and blonde. This matched the rest of his clothing. He wore an army green jacket with the sleeves folded back, revealing his thick muscular arms. He also wore camo pants, which were bloused over his large combat boots. He wore black leather fingerless gloves.  
  
The second female looked quite young, around nineteen or twenty. A large contrast to the sultrier woman with the red hair, this one had short dark pink hair, and had an almost girly air about her. She was around six feet, maybe a few inches taller, though she was close to the same height as the red haired woman. She had creamy white skin, and in contrast to the red haired woman's more appropriate clothing, the pink haired girl wore normal black shoes, tight fitting black leather pants, and a tight black tank top with a wavy gray design, which complemented her ample bosom.  
  
The pink haired girl turned to the inmates, and smiled, "Hi, I'm Dominique, and this is Mikhail, and Eulad" she said, and gestured to her two friends. Jinx raised an eyebrow at the Dominique's exuberance. Mikhail, the muscular male, shook his head, and leaned against the nearby wall, while Eulad also raised an eyebrow at Dominique. "Well I suppose your wondering why we are here, so I guess tell you; we are here," she gestures to Mikhail and Eulad, "to give you your freedom," she stated as-matter-of-factly. "Not without a price I suppose, my little ducky," said Mod. Dominique smiled and nodded "Of course, you think we'd do all this for free," she chuckles, "our master wants to make use of your powers, so in exchange for freeing you all, you agree to follow our masters orders."  
  
"And if we refuse" asked Jinx. Dominique smiled, turned to Eulad, and nodded. Eulad walked over to the nearby guard who was on the ground nursing his burned leg. The guard caught sight of her, and tried to scramble away, but to no avail. Eulad kicked him over, and picked him up by the little piece of material that connected his helmet to his breastplate. Eulad smiled, and flames started to cover the guard. He screamed and kicked as his armor melted off, leaving his skin to the fire. She dropped him, and he writhed and screamed on the floor as he burned to death.  
  
Dominique smiled turned back to Jinx. "I guess you get the idea" she said, and turned away, knowing that none would object to their 'terms'. She walked over to the guard that Jinx had sent flying across the room. She kneeled down and removed his helmet, "Now tell me," she said "where do keep their things?" the guard glared at her defiantly. "Not talking eh?" she made a tutting sound, and snapped her fingers. A black metal staff appeared in her right hand. She smiled and twirled the staff. The ends glowed red, and she stopped twirling. She held the staff above the guard, and smiled before jamming it down into his back. He screamed and writhed as red energy coursed through his body. "BASEMENT, LEVEL THREE!!!" he screamed, and Dominique lifted the staff, and rested it on her shoulder. "But that's not all," breathed the guard "the Teen Titans have an evidence room where they keep all the dangerous items." Dominique smiled again. "Mikhail!" she called, and Mikhail moved from the wall towards her. He kneeled down, and grabbed the guard by the shin, his hand nearly covering the entire thing. Mikhail then swung the guard over his head, and slammed him into the ground with a sickening crack. The guard coughed up blood, and struggled to breath, but soon he stopped moving altogether.  
  
Dominique giggled, and turned to Mikhail and Eulad, "You two take them back, I'll go grab their things," she said. Without another word, she slowly phased through the floor, obviously heading for the third level basement. Mikhail turned to the inmates, "Okay, all of you, into the hole, it leads outside," he said, with a thick Russian accent, and every one complied.  
  
Eulad was about to follow Mikhail into the hole, but turned around at the last second. She smiled at the two dead guards, reached into her coat, and threw a single black rose to the ground before jumping into the hole.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter; it is much better than the first if you ask me. Though I had a few problems. For one, I used italics for the mysterious voice inside Starfires head, but they aren't showing up, which is a pity because the italics looked much better than normal typing. Any help would be appreciated. Au revoir. 


End file.
